Computing devices have become ubiquitous within society. Users of computing devices such as desktop computing devices, laptop computing devices, and server computing devices are often knowledgeable and comfortable enough accessing various components within their respective computing devices. A user may access these components in order add or update components within the computing device.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.